One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to file version verification within a computing system. Electronic files, e.g., documents, are routinely exchanged and edited among different users through a variety of different communication mechanisms. Typically, each user makes a local copy or version of the file for individual use. In some cases, a newer version of the electronic file can become available, rendering the local copy of the electronic file outdated or potentially obsolete. The outdated electronic file may be inadvertently or unknowingly propagated to other users.